mega cruise
by silver fire wolf
Summary: just some thing i wanted to try plese join by reviewing or pming me
1. Chapter 1

Hi apapa155 here other wise known as Emily or Emmy with her younger sister jitsuko1 aka Renae and her cousins Sammie and Connie say hi guys

"hi every one" Naenae said

"hey" said Sammie happily

"I like cats" Connie said randomly

Umm ya so basically this a multi cruse mostly for LoZ: four swords pulse, star fox adventure, and mewmew power and guess what you guys get to be on it gust answer these questions that will be in bold italics girls

"_**what swim suite will you were and why" **_said Sammie

"_**what will your towel look like and why again" **_said Connie

"_**what gender are you we don't want to make mistakes" **_said Naenae

"_**what will you look like give as much detail as you can" **_said Sammie _**"and you can look like an animal"**_

"_**what will you non swim suit outfit be give as much detail as possible" **_said Connie

"_**what will your formal out fit be ya now for very formal things" **_said Naenae

"_**were is the pace you want to go the most" **_said Sammie

"_**what will any souvenirs you get be give as much possible detail" **_said Connie

"_**now what will you be the list is below please pick one and give detail to your choice" **_said Naenae

_**Mewmew- give the color and outfit the animal your attack trans formation sequence and name both English (real name) and Japanese oh and please don't over do it**_

_**Mewmew's aliens- give your alien appearance and if there is one alien transformation**_

_**Soul reaper- yes boys and girls the sinagami are here if your one give one your addition on the kimono and then your zampato's (if I spelled it wrong tell me) name and element attack and description and its true form**_

_**Arencar- yep its them ok so the zampato thing is the same but here you tell your outfit note it has to be white and were the hole is one you and were your mask fragment is**_

_**Vazareds(again a spelled wrong tell me)- ya gust your zampato and your mask maybe cero**_

_**Star fox alien- your animal and out fit**_

_**Hirulian look- depends on what you want to be even if its from the other games like ocarina of time so ya mainly your out fit**_

_**Ninja- well your ninja outfit your Justus your clan if you have one made up or not your village unless you atsuki (again if it's spelled wrong tell me) or and I really don't care if it's spelled wrong orocimarus group**_

_**Digidestend- I don't care aslong asyou tell me you digivce series and color and you digimon**_

_**Pokemon- just tell me what you are you looks and your pokemon unless you're the pokemon**_

_**Witch- your color if you prefer healing attacking summing or defense spells and a magic charm like a necklace or bracelet what your wand looks like and actually this is a kind of witch I made up**_

_**Demon- your weapon and attacks and what kind even through in a true form if you want**_

_**Half demon- same as the demon**_

_**Prestice(another one)- fire water wood steal or spirit**_

_**Monk- yep so you got the drift right**_

_**Demon slayer- your out fit and weapons**_

_**Wave changer- I' getting boring right well your wave change looks how you wave change what you wave change looks like and your wave partner and his/her looks**_

_**Net op- ok your P.E.T. and your netnavi and his/her looks**_

_**Reploid-really you must know what to put if you don't you weapon unless you have a biometal then give your looks in biometal form and your weapon**_

_**Ben ten alien or half alien- your species must be existing in the Ben ten series both of them and you must tell me why**_

_**Power ranger- I couldn't care less but if I didn't put this my sister would kill me so basically tell color series animal or vehicle**_

_**Vampire- this is a species of vampire I made up that can switch from human form and it's true vampire form so tell me you outfit eye color that's mixed with red and how much and how pale your skin is**_

_**Were creature- ether wolf fox bear or what ever you can think of and a weapon**_

that's the list and if you want to say bad things about power rangers go a head oh and if you're a normal human you can still have special powers oh and you can mix things

"_**now who will you hang out with and will you help us keep curtain people from killing each other please" **_said Sammie Connie and Naenae

Also the crew are my ocs you'll get to met them soon in fact here they come *many girls and a few boys come in they line up* and now I will list them the list will tell first and last names with some minor information

Eva Bloom- cook -every thing that she cooks taste like haven and she cooks meat when she does not eat it

Lita Bloom-person driving the ship- cant cook worth a dime if fact she can make a pbandj blow up in to an inferno

Love Nami-navigator- she pasted college at the age of nine and she's ten

Mia Irino- room designer- she destines all the rooms

Runenie-Mia's assistant- she helps Mia and is also her best friend

Shadow Nami- pool boy- love's adopted younger brother by oddly enough one day

Luna Rena- maid 1- she's a werewolf that doesn't know how to fight outside of wave form and yes she's a wave changer and also Eva's best friend

Lance Miki- butler one- love's and Lita's cousin one of the few males

Lizzy Miki -maid two- lances twin sister and the only one that loves snow even though she was around it 24/7

And that's it

"wow" said Eva then she turned to Lita "DO NOT WHAT SO EVER GO IN MY KITCHEN"

"any way if you want to give Emily a sweet sixteen birth day present cause her birthday was august 18th yay" said love

Ok so please

"join and if you want to bring any neopets please do ours are getting lonely" every one said (except the ocs)


	2. Chapter 2

I looked p at the very big ship "wow" my sister said the ship was as big as the titanic and labeled the s s mega "Mia really went all out what's it made of" asked Naenae

"pure solid chrome Digizote with a diamond mixed in and built proof glass" Mia said in her always calm voice from behind us we jumped before turning to her. The 16 year old looking Mia has looooong Black hair that's tinted blue and in a pony tail, bright beautiful green eyes, Mexican like tan skin. She had on a blue two piece bikini showing her some what developed chest off as well as her curves her big fluffy blue towel that had the digital worlds legendary warrior of water's symbol on it raped around her waste and her Hiraikotsu on her back and her katana and chained scy on her hips she had a small back pack that is blue with the same symbol on it as her towel. "let's go see Runenie befor the cruise starts" she said

"ok" said Naenae who looks 13 has short wavy dark brown hair, cute brown eyes, white skin, she is a healthy skinny ad has freckles all over her face. She's wearing a one piece red swim suite and has a long red towel that has a black fox on it and a red parachute on her back. "Emmy lets go" said Naenae.

"ok" I said oh I should describe myself I look 16 have long red strait cut hair, pink eyes, white skin an a healthy skinny. I'm wearing a two piece bikini that has different colored squares and rectangles mostly light colors green, yellow, pink, purple and I believe orange yes orange it has a white flower on the tie straps my bottoms are the same cloth and have a white belt with the flower and looks like it has a really mini skirt attached. My towel is big fluffy and pink yay pink err sorry. So we walked to a weapons store were Runenie was. We went in and saw Runenie she has short strait brown hair two cat like fox ears, cute green eyes, a lighter tan skin than Mia two cat like fox tails and is a healthy skinny. She is wearing a green one piece swim suite that shows your sides and lets her tails go through her towel is green with a wood brown colored symbol for the digital world legendary warrior of wood and this stuff will be explained as soon as our guest arrive on the ship.

"hey Emily did you introduce the maintance and your sisters friend" asked Runenie in her some how always cold/warm voice turning to us. I literally slapped my fore head because I forgot that fact. So ok here is maintance and my sisters friend.

Raptor kitten- out side maintance- wired last name I know so don't say any thing or she and here sisters wont get along with you

Star kitten- inside maintance- the only human one well she's a ninja so ya

Jewel kitten- engine maintance- a half dragon created by magic so she's in the humans with powers category

Janae steel- my sisters friend- a white fox mewmew ok also will meet up with later

"now we have to wait for the guest right" asked Naenae taking off the parachute

"yep" I said then we went back to the ship

As soon as we got back on the ship "Excuse me" said a female voice we turned around to see a girl with waste length white hair, gray/blue eyes, white fair skin, and is a healthy skinny, that is also 5feet 8inches tall. She's wearing a 2 piece bikini. The top part is white with blue straps and a blue ribbon tidied in the front. The bottom is a navy blue color, has blue chicken feet sandals, and has sun glasses like Rika's from digimon. She also has a gatomon that had a red ribbon on her neck and a ninetails following her "Is this the mega cruise" she asked

"Yes I'm guessing your Kari oh I'm Emily and this is my sister Renae" I said

"Yes I am" she said

"Ok hey Sed (1) come here" I yelled. After a few minutes a yellow kacheek (2). Came in she was wearing a black kimono that had white tassels and a red ribbon with white shorts under it. "Sed take Kari to her room" I said "and no zapping Sasuke when you get him"

"Ok" she said then she turned to Kari "hello I'm Sed553 (3)"

"Hi" Kari said

"Ok Sed go show her were her room is" I said. Sed nodded and led her down stairs after getting Sasuke. She took her down to room 1. Kari's room is large with 2 queen sized beds in the middle of the room in-between the 2 beds id a small table cabinet with a lamp and a few books. The bed (on the left) has blue and white bed sheets a desktop with a few books on the other side and also where she put her digivice and Pokemon belt. The other bed (on the right) for Sasuke has black and dark blue sheets with a chest in front. On the left side of the room is a bookcase stocked with every book and manga u can imagine. On top of it is a toy raccoon named Racoony and a few photos of her with friends, gatomon, and her Pokemon. On the right a desk with shelves with (magic) books and a computer. (The ones that the keyboard and mouse are concerned wireless and u can be like half way across the room and you can still type). The walls are a dark blue on top and melt away till white on the bottom. She has a snow like carpet with 2 bathrooms on the opposite side with a bathtub/shower.

"Oh wow" she said

"If you need any thing push the button hidden on you bed" said Sed starting to leave.

"Oh before you go give this to Emily" said Kari getting out HUGE mint chocolate chip ice cream cake.

"Ok" Sed said Leaving

Mean while with me and Naenae we decided to go by the pool at the juice bar were they have more than juice. They have smoothies, soda, water, punch, and slushies. When we got their Vio was already their along with Toshiro, ken, Kouji and Kouichi. I looked at the person we put in charge which was our cousins' friend Tory. Tory has short really dark brown hair, green eyes, white skin. She is wearing a human version of what Sed was wearing along with ear rings and sandals. "hey Tory one blueberry smoothie and one coconut slushie" I yelled coming up.

"Ok" she said during that time me and Naenae had a discussion.

"So after Lunch we go and wait for more people while every one else is ether doing their job or at the sparing matches" Naenae said

"Yep now come on we still have to give Kari and her Pokemon and digimon the tour of the place" I said grabbing my smoothie he chasing after me with her slushie. We ran to Kari's room. We knocked "hey Kari ready for your tour" I said

"Ya just hold on a sec ok" she said

"Ok" we said. Soon she was out wearing a short dark purple dress that reaches right above her knees and long black socks with black platform shoes also with a silver bell choker caller. Her gatomon and ninetails behind her.

We started at the pool which looked like one of those wired shaped ones only bigger the juice bar looked like you would expect but pink with black letter. "ok so here you can guess is the pool and juice bar which you'll find more than juice" I said giving the tour guide impression "next well go see the sparing room/gym" I said going four ward with the others following.

Mean while Mia was walking in her pink and black Inuyasha styled demon slayer out fit with her Hiraikotsu, sword on her hip, and chained scy on her other hip on her back and a check list she had been told to wait for more guest. "um excuse me" she herd a male voice

"yes" she said looking up she saw a boy that was six feet tall with short spiky brown hair, blue eyes, his skin was kind of a Mexican tan. We was wearing black shorts that had green fire at the bottom outlined in red he had a surf board in his hands. "oh hello are you here for the cruise" Mia asked

"yes" the boy said in a friendly voice "my name's bill". Mia looked on the list till she found his name.

"ok your names on this list so come on…RUNENIE TAKE OVER FOR ME" said/yelled Mia

Mean while me and my sister were in a very big room with several areas one looked like a forest, one a frozen waste land, one a desert, one was a lake, one was a mountain, one was an area with long grass, one was a short grass field, the next was a field with rocks, the next was a town, their was even a castle the last area looked like a gym and a round it looked like a stadium for people who don't/can't fight. "oh wow" said Kari

"ok next the spa and hot spring" I said

Back with Mia she took bill to room 2 "ok bill this is your room" said Mia she opened the door to reveal a messy room with band posters on the walls "hope you like it. It took all mine and Runenie's strength to keep Eva and Luna Rena to not clean it cause you wanted it to be messy" said Mia "oh get dressed and your umm helper Emily's neopet ddd22212121 will be helping me give you a tour I'll translate till after the tour were you'll go to your room and get changed it to your demon slayer out fit for spars then you'll come back here and also after the tour if you need help theirs a button under your bed push it also write down what ever ddd($) says when I'm not around he is a blue grundo(5) and since they talk back words" Mia smiled

Back with us "oh my" said Kari at our spa it looked like one of toughs you couldn't afford unless you were a millionaire.

"and right across from that" I said opening the door across from that she turned and looked it looked like an outside hot spring with a bamboo wall separating the areas that you had to go through a really long cloth that will shock the wrong gender (no perverts that way hehe) "next to the kitchen and dinning room then the ball room and were the crew sleeps and to were Lita drives the ship" I said excitedly

(1) pronounced seed

(2&5) check account

(3) pronounced seed553

(4) just a nick name cause of how his name is

Ok next ch Naenae's friend comes and I finish the tour also a question I forgot to add what will your room look like so see ya next ch


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm back so I'm going to finish the tour and do lunch and after that sparing matches and a surprise yay

"ok now on with the tour" I said after my rant "come on oh ya one thing I forgot we also have to see the lab". I started walking after I said that. Along our way we saw Mia with Bill now wearing a metal chain with a skull on it, a tang top (is that what a boys version of a tank top called?) , black baggy jeans, and boots. going in the direction we came from they were laughing about some thing. Of course I shrugged it off. After a few minutes we go to the dinning room it was very beautiful it has gold chandlers that has those weird diamond things hanging from them the table cloth was a very soft pink the chairs were the person that was to sit in them favorite color. "wow Mia really went all out" I said

"actually I think Runenie did it" said a new female voice I turned to see meme314236 my red Lupe wearing her version of the female neopets working kimono (no no one who joins neopets will work on the ship its only mine and my sisters neopets)

"Meme314(1)" I said tackling her because I hadn't seen her all day

"Emily cant breath" she said in between breaths

"oh sorry" I said getting off her "oh meme314 could you help Runenie I invited every season two digimon lovers fav control spire digimon Black wargreymon (I said that some what sarcastically but he's my favorite digimon besides strabimon Guilmon x and gaomon ok deal with it)"

"oh god" she said excitedly

"uh to the kitchen" I said running with Kari and her pokemon and digimon under my arms and Naenae behind me.

"Emily you think I'm going to get every person digimon pokemon or what ever they are carters to sigh my autograph book" sighed meme314

mean while with Runenie "get your but back here" Runenie yelled at a puppy that snuck on the ship when black wargreymon came. Meme314 came to see this and sweat dropped with black wargreymon.

"five bucks she'll turn tail and run if it starts barking" said Black wargreymon

"your on" said Mimi314

A few minutes later "I hate the fact I'm a half fox half cat demon" yelled Runenie running from a now barking dog while meme314 paid black wargreymon his money

In the kitchen which was pretty clean it had purple wall paper, the utensils where pink ,the fridge was black, the aprons that where hanging up were grey except Eva's which was pink with her name in grey cursive letters. "oh wow Mia really wanted Eva to be comfortable" said Naenae

"yep" I said come on to the ball room" I said dragging Kari and my sister and Kari's Pokemon and digimon out of the kitchen.

Mean while at the entrance of the ship Runenie was balancing a pencil on her nose. "board" asked

"yep" said Runenie

"practice fight"

"practice fight"

"duskmon?"

"Duskmon" the two got up "oi Takuya watch the entrance for me"

"ok" said the digital world's warrior of fire coming up Runenie and the black mega level left. A few seconds later four people came up as Takyua was balancing a large rock on his nose (2). Takyua turned to look at them three of them were girls (3) only one was a boy. The first girl had on a light blue bikini with gold star fish design, blue flip flops, light pink sun glasses on her head, necklace that has a light blue seashell with waves on either side It opens to reveal a small pearl. She had dark blue hair that reaches her shoulder, tide on the right side she had a light blue ribbon woven around a stranded of hair, have light brown eyes with tints of red, her skin is a Hispanic shade in the light tone almost white but a shade darker. Her towel looked like a Light blue dolphin on a back drop of rainbow colored fish swimming to the left bottom corner up to the top right corner. The next girl had on A pink bikini with white flower designs. She had short rusty blond hair that's shoulder length, dark brown eyes, she had fair skin and light pink colored lips. Her towel looked like pink with white stars and very fluffy. The third girl had on a Pink with blue one piece a heart broach. She looked like a full grown women with long blue hair with long bangs in front wrapped in ribbons around the middle and down. The boy wore a very long dark blue shirt so you couldn't see his swim trunks. He looked like a small boy with blue eyes and missy short blond hair. His towel looked like a black and blue towel with a ice floating in the front. "hi are you here for the cruise" asked Takyua

"yep cu" said the boy

"what are your names" Takyua said looking at the seemingly always their check list

"Kara" said the first girl

"Leo" said the boy "cu"

"Lunica" said the second girl

"Luna" said the third girl

"ok all on the list" said Takuya "yo Groovy_woman come here!!!"

"no need to shout" yelled a green quiggle dresses in the same outfit Sed and meme314 where in.

"well sorry four new people came here" said Takyua

"come on" Groovy_woman(4) sighed turning to the four. Then she turned around and walked off. The four followed right behind the apparently fast fog creature.

"hey wait" said a voice they turned around to see 5 other girls the girl that spoke wore a Red bikini. She looked like have dark brown hair and brown eyes, with flawless skin. Her towel looked like a large fluffy red and white one. The second girl wore a Yellow one piece. She had blue eyes and shoulder length brown blond hair. Her towel looked like a large one with the sky and a large smiling sun on it. The third girl had on a Green top with bikini shorts . She looked had dark green waist length hair with silver eyes and Clear skin. Her towel looked like a normal one with green stars. The fourth girl wore a blue one piece swim suite. She was 5'4 with brown eyes and strait mousy brown hair. her towel looked like a big warm fuzzy blue one that matches her swimsuit. But it has an oversized chinchilla in the middle. The fifth one had on a Orange bikini with spots. Lots and lots of spots. She had dark brown shoulder length hair with brown eyes. Her towel looked like a large orange one with a huge blue blossom in the middle.

"and you are" asked Groovy_woman

"Luce" said the first girl

"Rose" said the second

"Grace" said the third

"Diana" said the fourth

"Karen" Said the fifth

"come one" growled Groovy_woman walking off. The other girls followed the apparently annoyed and angry quiggle.

Soon Groovy_woman came to a room numbered 3 she turned to Kara and Lunica "this is your room" said Groovy_woman. She opened the door to reveal A large room with a view of the sea. It had Two beds one a soled blue color with feather stuffed plows the other a lot of shades of pink with crests moon plows. Large shelves and posters of dolphins and The werewolf from twilight, a bathroom with a tub and a bubble maker! A small music box that plays Beautiful wish. the door has 7 locks white walls with little stars hanging from the ceiling. The two girls went in. Groovy_woman turned to grace "you room is room four". the girl nodded and went in to the room in the room it had a bed a small lamp a laptop and Indian things and a bath room with a music box that plays Midnight sunshine. Then Groovy_woman turned to Diana and Karen. "your room is room 5" she said. The girls walked in the room the plush white carpet soft beneath your feet. Diana's bed was huge, soft and littered with throw pillows. It sat against the wall in the very center of the room, with long, dark, wooden beams sticking up and leading to an almost canopy at the top. There was a mahogany desk that matched perfectly with the bed that had an old fashioned desk lamp on it and room for there laptop. One wall was entirely lined with bookcases, already stocked with the ones Diana had sent ahead. the familiar book covers had even been alphabetized. The wood of the bookshelves was the same as the wood on the desk and bed. Even the closet and bathroom doors were the same wood. Keran's bed is next to Diana's its the same stile but orange. in side the bathroom, the same as Kara and Lunica. Then Groovy_woman turned to Leo and Luna "room six" they walked in. Leo and Luna have a room together its plan with two beds set 100 feet apart. She turned to the last "room 7" they go to it. In side of it has A large room with two twin beds and lots of posters. the same kind of bathroom as Kara and Lunica. anything else you can make up.

Ok that ch is done now I've decided to add ssbb and now the numbers

(1) her nick name

(2) in my fics Takyua is a dragon

(3)I always use past tense in my fics I can't help it

(4)I have no nick name for her please if any one has an idea for one please review or pm me please please please


End file.
